It is known to make transparent conductive layers by deposition on glass substrates. Such layers, for example, may have a base of tin oxide doped with flourine or antimony, or a base of indium doped with tin (ITO).
These layers are obtained by pyrolysis of liquid, powder or gaseous compounds, or by vacuum evaporation, magnetron sputtering, etc.
The pyrolyzed layers, particularly those comprising a tin oxide base, are highly resistant to chemical attack, exhibit good mechanical strength and are formed of relatively inexpensive raw materials.
On the other hand, the electrical resistance of such layers is relatively high, which is an inconvenience for certain desired applications.